Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{2}{5} \times 4\dfrac{1}{2} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{17}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{2}$ $ = \dfrac{17 \times 9}{5 \times 2}$ $ = \dfrac{153}{10}$ $ = 15 \dfrac{3}{10}$